The present invention relates to a reprogrammable combiner, and more particularly to an improved programmable logic device (PLD) wherein a random access memory (RAM) is combined with a fuse-like switch to define a RAM cell which is substituted for each fuse of a standard PLD. By selectively programming the RAM cells, the logic array can be configured in any desired manner. Furthermore, the array can be reconfigured merely by reprogramming the RAM cells.